Por alguna razón de la vida
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper." Un gran amor oculto y sobre todo engaños. Todo eso vive Kagome al enterarse que toda su vida debió ser diferente.
1. Volviste a mí

**Notas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos a todos! Para los que ya leyeron mi antiguo fic y también para los nuevos, esta es una historia que la publique hace muchos años y ahora lo volveré a subir para que tengan una lectura más digna, habrán más capítulos con más acción, suspenso y romance.**

Disfrútenlo **.**

Capítulo 1: Volviste a mí.

 **KIKYO**

 _"…En el lugar en el que estoy nada nace, nada muere. Ni siquiera el tiempo existe. Este es un lugar vacío de donde todos quieren escapar. Hay almas buenas pero están destinadas a seguir acá. Por alguna razón una alma en particular capta mi interés…"_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo estoy acá? Es una pregunta que no puedo responder. Pero en este lugar hay algo que capta mi atención. Algo se acerca a mí.

¿Una luz? ¿Por qué me aleja? ¿Qué está pasándome?

* * *

-¿Un bosque? No encuentro razones del porque estoy acá. No recuerdo nada- pensó la sacerdotisa.

En ese instante se tuvo que agarrar del árbol más cercano, sus memorias volvían. Le dolía, lloraba y se mareaba pero todos sus recuerdos regresaron. Agarro el pasto, respiro profundamente el aire, fresco, limpio y frío. Ahora sentía las cosas diferentes, sus sentidos estaban volviendo a ella. Se sentía viva.

-Recuerdo haber lanzado la flecha a Naraku en este lugar- murmuró mientras caminaba por el gran bosque- ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo debería seguir en aquel lugar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien lo haría?- dijo desesperándose mientras aceleraba el paso.

No tenía las respuestas para lo que estaba pasando, todo el mal ya había terminado, pero. ¿Qué es lo que le inquietaba tanto? Puede que no se haya dado cuenta pero sin saber algo la jalaba exactamente hacía un lugar…

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Kagome regreso a la época Sengoku, después de la destrucción de Naraku todo estaba pacifico, la paz reinaba en aquellas tierras donde vivían. Aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

-¡Qué gran noche!- mencionó Kagome mientras se estiraba y se echaba hacia atrás viendo las estrellas. Era cierto, esa noche las estrellas brillaban más que antes. Era una noche romántica.

-Es cierto Kagome, el ambiente esta ideal para una noche romántica- bufó Sango con segundas intenciones mientras reía

-Han pasado 3 años desde que volví e Inuyasha no había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia mí- se dijo a si misma Kagome mientras veía las estrellas e imaginaba un milagro.

De repente pararon las carcajadas de Sango, Miroku y Shipoo. Ella vio como Inuyasha se paró de inmediato y simplemente se fue de ahí, algo llamo su atención ¿Pero que fue?

-¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku viendo a los otros presentes sin entender su comportamiento. Alzaron los brazos solo viendo la dirección hacia donde se dirigió.

-¿Algún monstro?- pensó Kagome. No eso es imposible, cuando se destruyó a Naraku los monstros se escondieron, incluso algunos se marcharon. Todo era extraño para ellos, pero una presencia aclaro sus dudas. Algo raro pero familiar se sentía

-Sera mejor seguirlo- sugirió Shippo. Todos se vieron, tenían el presentimiento que nada bueno saldría si lo seguían pero tenían que ir, por su amigo y por respuestas. Esa presencia perturbaba a todos.

-Vamos – dijo el monje levantándose.

* * *

- _Ese aroma, ese aroma, ese aroma_ \- era lo único que pensaba el hanyou mientras saltaba por los arboles con una velocidad increíble. A él no le importaba nada, no sentía nada, él solo tenía todos sus sentidos en aquel aroma que proviene de lo profundo del bosque. Al estar justo en el lugar no pudo moverse más, no podía cree lo que estaba a su delante. Era ella, sí, era Kikyo. Estaba viva, no pudo resistirlo y bajo de la rama del árbol. Su corazón latía rápido tan solo al verla de nuevo.

-Ki... Kikyo?- pregunto el peli plata aun sin poder creerlo lo que tenía al frente. Su corazón latía rápido tan solo al verla de nuevo.

-Inuyasha… - susurro la joven sacerdotisa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él en un profundo abrazo. ¿Lo extrañó? Claro que sí. A fin de cuentas él es y seguirá siendo su más grande amor.

Continuará.


	2. ¿Los cambios son buenos?

El hanyou no pudo hacer nada más se derritió por dentro al sentir el cuerpo cálido de ella, su verdadero aroma, no le importo el ¿Cómo está ahí?, ni el ¿Por qué volvió? La tenía en sus brazos y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

Pero que curiosa son las casualidades porque justo en ese momento llegaron todos y vieron tal escena. Nadie lo podía creer, que estaba pasando… Después de tanto tiempo ella acá y ahora todos lo sabían.

-Después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado, después de todo lo que hice… él… él la seguía eligiendo- se dijo para sí misma, no podía evitar sentirse mal, no podía evitar estar a punto de llorar- No quiero verlo…- susurro ella y sin más empezó a caminar.

-Kagome tranquila, seguro tiene una explicación todo esto. Lo que vimos no puede ser cierto– decía Sango con mucha tristeza siguiendo e intentando agarrar a Kagome con sus manos para tranquilizarla. La gran exterminadora sabía más que nadie todo lo que Kagome había hecho para quedarse acá, para estar con él, acá en su época, en la época que se conocimos y él solo se pensaba en Kikyo.

-Tiene razón señorita Kagome además también falta escuchar la versión de Inuyasha, puede ser a veces muy tonto pero seguro tiene un gran motivo- hablaba el monje. Ya todos se habían alejado de ese lugar.

-No, yo… yo necesito pensar, déjenme sola- simplemente no podía con esto y me aleje rápidamente de ese lugar dejando a todos ahí, no sabía hacia dónde pero comencé a correr. Ya no podía con el dolor.

El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso, puede hacerte sentir el más afortunado del mundo pero también puede hacerte sentir que caes en lo más profundo del abismo. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento puede soportar un corazón? Bastante. Pero esta vez ya había sido suficiente para ella, pero no soportó y se rompió el sello que había adentro.

* * *

Un abrazo que unió las piezas rotas de ambos, que deshizo todo el tiempo que había pasado. Puede que lo tomaran mal todo ¿Y quién no? Pero cuando dos corazones están destinados a estar juntos no hay nadie que los pueda separar.

Kikyo dejo de abrazar a Inuyasha. Él la sentía humana de nuevo; ella no sentía sincero su corazón.

-Estas confundido- le comento y una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios- Tu corazón no expresa lo mismo que tus acciones- se alejaba más de Inuyasha y caminaba hacia lo espeso del bosque- Aun así… no perderé las esperanzas de que vuelvas a mi lado, nos veremos de nuevo Inuyasha- desapareció de la vista de Inuyasha, las palabras de la sacerdotisa quedaron impregnadas en la mente de Inuyasha que se quedó un rato parado en aquel lugar para después irse a la aldea.

* * *

No supo entender a su corazón, apreciarlo. Kagome solo quería alejarse de todo. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pensaba solo en alejarse. Sus manos estaban en sus ojos mientras corría. No, ya no corría. Volaba y en pocas ocasiones se impulsiva en los arboles de su alrededor. Una luz la envolvía, no duro mucho para que desapareciera pero algo cambio. Su ropa ahora era blanca por completo con unas pequeñas flores de cerezos, el kimono era suelto, apretado en la cintura asentando sus curvas, un escote en "V" y las mangas largas y sueltas, su cabellera creció más con un color negro puro, le salieron 3 marcas en cada mejilla y sus ojos ahora color gris claro. Sin tonar nada solo se sentó apoyándose en un árbol a pensar aun con sus manos en sus hermosos ojos.

* * *

En otra parte del gran bosque se encontraba un youkai echado en un árbol dirigiendo su vista hacia una pequeña niña que estaba divirtiéndose en el campo al frente de él. Paso una gran briza por su lugar llevando un aroma muy interesante para Sesshomaru. Es verdad, Sesshomaru no mostraba interés en nada que no se tratase de Rin, pero esta vez fue diferente…

-¿Una youkai?- pensó Sesshomaru- desprendía un aroma único, para él era un aroma perfecto y conocido, cosa que lo confundió. No dudo en alzar vuelo hacia el lugar donde origen.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?-dijo la pequeña Rin que se acercó hacia el lugar donde su amo descansaba hacia unos segundos.

-Oh Sesshomaru-sama ¿a dónde va?- Jaken también veía como su amo se alzaba en el aire.

Continuara :)


	3. Los secretos salen a la luz

Capítulo 3: Los secretos salen a la luz

-Quédense aquí- con su tono frío y sin mirar atrás se alejó hasta desaparecer- Parece ser youkai, una muy poderosa- sonrío confiado- Vaya bakusaiga nos espera una gran pelea- pensaba mientras volaba en dirección de tal perfecto aroma.

A poca distancia él encontró a la youkai que le había interesado tanto, se acercó lentamente ella, se encontraba bajo el árbol echada sobre sus piernas derramando algunas lágrimas. Cada vez que se acercaba sentía más interesado en aquella joven youkai, algo tenia ella pero no recordaba que.

-¿Quién eres?- fríamente y sin mirarla pregunto. La joven alzo la cabeza, aun sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos, esto llamo más la atención de Sesshomaru. Algo no andaba bien en él, o bueno eso pensaba ¿Preocuparse? Lo que pasara no es su problema a la vez algo sentía que debía hacer. Ella solo se limpió las lágrimas mientras lo miraba.

-¿Sesshomaru?- lo miraba fijamente y sorprendida. ¿No la reconocía?- Bueno siempre ha sido indiferente pero que extraña pregunta hace- pensó mientras veía su cara de confusión del youkai.

-¿De dónde me conoces?- No recordaba o puede ser que no le importaba pero con su perfecto aroma era imposible- Responde youkai- dijo seriamente sin despegar la vista de ella, intentaba no mostrar interés pero hasta el más ciego se daría cuenta.

-¿Youkai? De que hablas. Soy Kagome, la repugnante humana que acompaña a tu hermano- sin ánimos y fríamente tal como Sesshomaru hablaba se expresó ella.

Al darse cuenta percibía todo lo que había en su alrededor, oía el aire a kilómetros, sus aromas a las personas, animales, sentía el aura de Sesshomaru, también le resultaba muy familiar, esa sensación no es como cuando esta con Inuyasha o Sango, esa sensación solo se siente con seres más cercanos a ti, se siente como familia.

* * *

 **En otro lado del bosque**

 **KIKYO**

¿Ahora cuál es mi propósito acá? Ya no está Naraku, los demonios están escondidos y muy raras veces atacan. ¿Alguna extensión escondida? ¿Con que motivo? La perla ya no existe por el deseo de Kagome, y aun así el ambiente es diferente algo se está escondiendo, algo poderoso, pero también algo está cambiando, las auras se encuentran demasiado perturbadas. De todas formas ir al último lugar donde estuve con vida, esto puede que aclarare mis dudas y que las respuestas aparezcan poco a poco. Y si no es Naraku el responsable, tengo una leve sensación de que puede ser. La joven miko siguió su camino, pensativa, después de todo algo era seguro, algo malo pasaría.

Ella no dejaba de recordar lo vivido en el mundo espiritual.

 _"En el mundo espiritual alguien capto mi interés. Grandes hazañas, grandes batallas, un noble corazón, es increíble lo cruel que puede ser la vida, pero su última historia es lo más preocupante por ahora. Acaso ¿ya paso lo que tanto tenia Byakko?"_

* * *

Mientras que Kagome y Sesshomaru

-Se alejó y su cara de sorpresa se hizo notar- ¿La humana? Como es posible esto-contesto sorpresivo, atónito y más confundido de lo que ya estaba-Esto no es posible... ¿una insignificante humana como youkai?- se decía hacia sí mismo.

Totalmente despistada ella se fija en su cambio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y agarrando sus cabellos se levanta para observarse mejor. Pero al notar unos ojos amarillos claros viéndola sube su mirada. Por primera vez sentía que le gustaba los ojos de aquel monstro, por primera vez ella no se sentía con miedo, se sentía segura. Ese momento pudo haber durado minutos pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña niña y su acompañante verde.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru/ Señor Sesshomaru!- gritaron a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban ambos youkais mientras alzaban la mano derecha en señal de saludo.

-Hum- fue el único sonido que Sesshomaru hizo desviando la mirada hacia donde provenían los gritos que aún no llegaban a ellos.

-Y ¿Qué es esto?- dijo aun algo sorprendida de lo que le había pasado. Desenvaino una espada que había aparecido en su transformación y estaba a su costado derecho.

La espada de aquella joven era delgada pero desprendía unas flamas negras que se movían con el viento. Pero eso no era lo único, en el instante que desvaino su espada tanto Colmillo Sagrado como Bakusaiga empezaron a latir con demasiada intensidad. ¿Acaso esas espadas tenían que ver con aquella joven? Sesshomaru ya no sabía qué hacer, todo era tan confuso y raro, una humana como youkai y ahora los latidos de ambas espadas.

-¿Qué significa esto?- meditaba Sesshomaru, sus pensamientos no salían para nada de lo que había descubierto hace unos minutos, los sentido refinados de aquel demonio no habían detectado el peligro que se aproximaba.


	4. Las malas noticias siempre abundan

**KAGOME**

En eso solo pude sentir un gran dolor en la parte de mi costilla, sentí como me desvanecía, por instinto toque donde me solía, había sangre, demasiada sangre, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y mi mirada se dirigió a Sesshomaru que estaba con su mano en su espada, yo caí al suelo. Lo que había sucedido es que unos demonios arañas nos habían emboscado y me habían atacado a mí por atrás. Mi herida era muy grave pero lo que pude ver antes de que mis ojos se cerraran fue que la pequeña Rin estaba acorralada contra un árbol y dos arañas frente a ella, no pude más mis ojos se me hacían pesados y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté Rin estaba curando de mi herida, intentaba recordar lo que pasó con los ogros, aun sentía ese miedo, pero aunque yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba todo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _-_ _¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!- gritaba Rin con una voz llorosa y aterrada. Rin era fuerte pero a pesar de eso aún era una niña._

 _-_ _¿Sesshomaru?- preguntó una de las arañas-Que bajo has caído Sesshomaru-decía mientras se reía y los demás lo seguían-Estar acompañado con una asquerosa humana, ¿no que los odiabas?- burló mientras la pequeña Rin gritaba y lloraba._

 _Sus voces demoniacas se reían de Sesshomaru, no sabía cuántos habían pero se escuchaban tantas risas o acaso ¿Estaba que este delirando? No lo sé._

 _-_ _Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, o acaso ¿te atreves a insultarme?- esa voz fría, no sabía si me daba más seguridad o más miedo… Pero si tenía seguridad de algo, si alguien le quiere hacer daño a Rin, pagaría y muy caro._

 _Escuche a Sesshomaru decir "_ _bakusaiga"_ _y de un solo golpe hizo que esas arañas desaparecieran. Cuando Rin estuvo a salvo lo primero que hizo fue ir a verme, ella estaba muy preocupada, aun puedo sentir sus manos en mi herida._

 _-_ _Rin, vámonos- ordeno Sesshomaru sin importarle como estaba, bueno era de esperarse, es Sesshomaru él es siempre así aunque con Rin es diferente, a ella la cuida como una hija._

 _-_ _¡NO! –grito ella, me sorprendí y no fui la única sé que tanto Jaken como Sesshomaru se sorprendieron, todo estuvo silencio por unos minutos. Pensé que se habían ido, es más no me sorprendería que fuera así pero en ese instante olí algo diferente, hiervas medicinales y de ahí sentí unas pequeñas manos en la herida. Rin me estaba curando._

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Ya había amanecido aún tenía el kimono raro que había aparecido, pero cuando el sol fue saliendo más, mis cabellos se achicaron, mis ojos cambiaron de color pero conserve la apariencia pálida. Cuando alce mi mirada estaba Sesshomaru y Jaken viéndome confundidos, ni siquiera pudieron disimularlo.

-¿ _Qué es esto? porque volvió a cambiar_ \- eran los pensamientos de Sesshomaru que aún no despegaba la mirada de la joven. Pero a lo lejos se escucharon algunos gritos con el nombre de Kagome, eran sus amigos.

-¡Miroku, Sango y Shippo!- alzo la mano en señal de saludos mientras sonreía. Por un momento la joven se sintió tranquilidad al no ver a Inuyasha dado si venia se enfrentaría a Sesshomaru.

-¡KAGOME!- gritó Inuyasha, tenía cara triste, había olido su sangre así la habían encontrado.

-Que paso Kagome, ¿Que te hizo el cruel de Sesshomaru?- Shippo estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le sonreí en señal que no era nada grave. Intente pararme, con algo de dolor pero lo logre. Sango y Miroku me sujetaron mientras me subían sobre Kirara para no moverme mucho.

-Señorita Kagome, no haga mucho esfuerzo o su herida se abrirá de nuevo, por favor cuídese mucho- menciono mientras retrocedía para ir al costado de Sesshomaru

-¡KAGOME!- dijo cierto hanyou posicionándose delante de la joven herida y desvainando su espada para atacar.

-Rin vámonos- ordeno Sesshomaru sin darle mayor importancia a los demás, bueno solo a una persona. Rin lo obedeció subiendo en Ah-Un y alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡SESSHOMARU! Desgraciado ¿Que le hiciste?- pregunto Inuyasha impacientándose por no el nulo interés de su hermano.

* * *

 **En los alrededores de este mundo con el otro.**

-Inuyasha- murmuró- Sesshomaru…- en eso a mí vino otra aura, una youkai muy poderosa, pero en ese mismo percibí como el aura cambio- Kagome- susurré. A _sí que decidió por transformarse, pero según lo que me contó Byakko ese no es todo su fuerza, pero, ¿Porque ahora saca su verdaderos poderes? Si los hubiera sacado en la pelea con Naraku hubiera sido mucho más fácil-_ sonreí levemente ante lo pensado y seguí.

Al llegar a los confines de este mundo con el otro, vi a un demonio a lo lejos con ¿El alma de Naraku? En ese instante no dude en tirar una de mis fechas sagradas - ¿Pero qué?- fue lo último que pude pronunciar ese demonio no se purificó, se volvió a regenera. Acaso ¿Alguien planeaba resucitar a Naraku? Seguí a ese demonio hasta que aterrizo en una cueva. Intente pasar pero tenía un campo de protección, disparé una de mis flechas sagradas para poder romperlo pero no pude. Desde afuera pude visualizar a una bruja y al demonio, la bruja lo llamaba Akurojin-no-hi, antes había escuchado hablar de él, más conocido con el dios de la desgracia o el dios del mal camino. Me sentí inútil estar allí mientras Naraku era resucitado, una vez terminado el trabajo Akurojin mato a la bruja. En ese instante se sintió la misma aura que la última vez, ahora todos podrían sentir que Naraku volvió, pero ahora ¿Su motivo? Ambos demonios se fueron por los aires.

-Supongo que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se dará cuenta de su presencia, no hay necesidad de avisarles- pensé y seguí mi camino hacia donde se dirigía su aroma.

Continuara.


	5. Amores van, amores vienen

CAPITULO 5: Amores van, amores vienen

Sesshomaru no hizo caso alguno a las preguntas de su hermano solo se fue, al ver esto Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome que estaba en Kirara mientras volvían al pueblo.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?- pregunto Inuyasha siguiendo el paso de Kirara y dirigiendo su vista a la gran mancha de sangre que tenía al kimono blanco.

-Mmmm si- respondió, ella no tenía ánimos para seguir con lo mismo que vivió cuando se buscaban los fragmentos de la perla. Esta vez sería diferente. Hubo un gran silencio después de eso, el ambiente se notaba tenso por parte de estas dos personas, no fue mucho hasta que llegaron a la aldea donde Sango fue quien rompió esa pesada atmosfera que se formaba.

-Ven Kagome vamos a ver como siguen tus heridas- dijo Sango ayudando a la joven herida a bajar de Kirara, y llevándola a su cabaña con cuidado

-Gracias Sango- agradeció mientras le sonreía. Sango le hizo preguntas sobre que paso pero Kagome le dijo que por ahora quería estar sola y pensar en todo, la exterminadora devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la cabaña diciéndole que descanse.

Paso poco tiempo y la joven se levantó para cambiar sus vendajes y ¡Ya no estaban! Su cara de impresión no tardó en aparecer sin embargo no sintió inquietud sentía que era lo común. Se observó un rato vio su kimono lleno de sangre no dudo en levantarse y me dirigirse al lago que había cerca. Al llegar se fue quitando la ropa adentro del lago, el agua la hacía sentir tranquila, sentía como si el agua a su alrededor arrasara con todo. Se echó de espaldas en el agua, florando y solo se dejó llevar. Así se pasaron las horas, al despertarse se dio cuenta que el sol estaba por ocultarse, se sentó. Pero al ocultarse completamente el sol y llegar la noche ella agarro sus cabellos al ver que estos brillaban y se alargaban y tenían un color negro puro, sus rayas en las mejillas volvían aparecer y ahora tenía puesto otro kimono este era rosado claro con flores blancas. Cuando desapareció ese brillo sus instintos se activaron llevando a ella el olor de Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó mientras nadaba hasta donde pudo tocar suelo dentro del lago con sus pies

-¿Cómo te transformaste?, no entiendo - dijo mientras se adentraba, su hakama se empezó a mojar.

-No lo sé–dijo viéndolo fijamente pero se percató de algo muy importante. Ella estaba totalmente mojada con el kimono que acentuaban sus curvas y notándose su piel. Se sonrojo y fue percibido por el hanyou.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo confundido por el rubor sobre sus mejillas-apúrate sal-y siguió viéndola fijamente, al no tener respuesta se fue acercando y poniendo más roja.

En eso salió Rin entre los árboles, la joven agradecía en su mente dado que ya no quería que Inuyasha se acerque. Al salir los dos jóvenes del lago escucharon a la pequeña que contó que mientras buscaba algunas frutas para comer se separó de Jaken y se perdió.

-¡Ah! que niña tan idiota-dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía los brazos atrás de su cabeza y se recostaba en el árbol. Dicho esto los cielos oscurecieron un poco y desde las nubes apareció Sesshomaru con Ah-Un

-Rin, vámonos- menciono viendo solo a Rin sin importar que los dos estén al frente de él pero algo le llamo la atención aquella chica había vuelto a cambiar- Así que volviste a transformarte, ¿porque?- Le dijo a la joven youkai ahora solo prestando atención a ella, viendo hasta el ritmo de su respiración. Cuando reacciono y quito su mirada se volvió a dirigir a Rin- Vámonos.

-¡Espera no te vayas! - sus manos taparon su boca enseguida ¿Qué había pasado? Esas palabras solo habían salido sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, Inuyasha se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras y Sesshomaru algo pálpito dentro de él, su corazón se sintió extraño, su corazón se sintió vivo. Hubo un momento de silencio donde nadie hizo ni un solo movimiento, él que termino con esto fue Sesshomaru que volteo a verla, sus miradas se conectaron y él fue acercándose a ella. Al estar frente a ella y sin interrumpir el contacto visual el youkai agarro la espada que tenía la joven y la desvaino. Al hacer esto tanto colmillo de acero como colmillo sagrado latieron.

- _Kagome ¿Qué?… Algo tiene esa espada, es como si colmillo lo conociera_ _-_ decía para sí mismo Inuyasha con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

- _Las espadas reaccionan como si conocieran a la de ella. Hay algo dentro de mí que quiere saber el porqué de todo esto pero ¿Por qué _? Sus asuntos no deberían interesarme__ – pensaba mientras veía a la joven que estaba frente a él y a la espada que estaba en su mano derecha- _Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…_ \- esta vez dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha, él también tenía sus ojos en esa espada tan misteriosa- Solo hay una forma de saber qué pasa con ella- menciono y las miradas ahora se dirigieron a él.

Sesshomaru devolvió la espada a la joven ojos azules y se alejó de ella sacando a colmillo sagrado y solo le dijo- Defiéndete como puedas- mientras corría hacia ella en forma de ataque.

Continuara


	6. Miradas

-Pero… ¡ah!- gritaba Kagome mientras corría para que Sesshomaru no me haga daño- espero Sesshomaru, yo no sé usar una espada- Se alejaba cómicamente de él evitando la espada a toda costa. Tanto como Rin, Jaken estaban que se reían de tal situación y ¿Quién no? Inuyasha también se puso a reír.

-Intenta usar tu instinto- fríamente menciono, era como decir " **muévete o te mato** ", la rapidez de ambos era increíble, pasaban sobre el campo, sobre los árboles y sobre el lago pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo gracioso para los 3 espectadores.

-Más que un enfrentamiento esto parece un juego- dijo Rin mientras reía junto a Jaken e Inuyasha. Sus risas hacían que la sangre de la joven estuviera hirviendo, en su cabeza las risas se quedaron impregnadas, sus instintos estaban despertando, se cansó de las burlas.

-¡Ya basta!- grito mientras se posicionaba frente a Sesshomaru, este si iba a ser un verdadero, las caras de los contrincantes se volvieron más serias y sin expresión

-Por fin se puso interesante-dijo Inuyasha y Jaken al poner un poco más de interés al encuentro.

Ya no era para reírse se encontraban en un verdadera batalla, Kagome lo atacaba mientras Sesshomaru se defendía y devolvía el ataque, cada encuentro de sus espadas resonaba en el gran campo, era como una tormenta que salía de sus espadas. Pero algo cambio, al Kagome defenderse del ataque de Sesshomaru, se alejó y solo dijo.

-¡Byakko no kōgeki! ( _Byakko: Tigre Blanco) (no kōgeki: Ataque)_ \- Grito Kagome, el ataque salió igual al "meido zangetsuha" este solo que en vez de negro salió blanco y eran varios que iban a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Sesshomaru no pudo muy bien esquivar bien el ataque ya que se le acercaban a mucha velocidad, algunas de las cuchillas que salieron del ataque le dio lastimo muy gravemente su hombro y una parte de su mejilla entre las dos marcas que tiene.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- grito Rin y Jaken al ver que su amo salía lastimado. Al aterrizar ambos se acercaron no sabiendo que hacer.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Inuyasha no paraba de reír por lo sucedido pero en cambio Kagome pensaba que él la mataría por herirlo. Su cara de terror no tardó en aparecer quiso corregir su error y se acercó a él.

-Lo siento Sesshomaru, déjame cuarte- anuncio mientras ponía sus manos en la herida de él, _un tenia los poderes de sacerdotisa, en su mente la joven estaba alegre_ nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida por casi evitar mi muerte.

-Amo bonito- decía Jaken con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mira lo que hiciste niña insolente como lo dejaste debería de tarde tu merecido patética huma… ¡POW! De repente al pobre de Jaken le habían dado un puñete

-Cállate – dijo frió viéndolo indiferentemente de ahí mando la mirada a la youkai y no la desprendía por nada del mundo. Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Ya está- dije mientras me alejaba de él y lo miraba con su típica sonrisa. Sesshomaru se paró y le dio la espalda a la chica.

-Ahora que ya tus instintos están despertando, veamos cómo te va con esto ¡bakusaiga!-Dijo mientras disparaba su ataque hacia ella, lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que ya estaba amaneciendo y cuando el ataque ya estaba cerca de Kagome se transformó en humana de nuevo, no sabía que hacer faltaba poco para que llegara a ella, sintió miedo, no sabía que debía hacer. Recordó que cuando Inuyasha se transforma en humano colmillo de acero no funcionaba, no repele ningún ataque y entonces.

¿Que pasara conmigo?- pensó en su mente Kagome mientras veía como bakusaiga se acercaba a ella.

-¡No! ¡Señorita Kagome!-grito Rin quien comenzó a correr hacia la joven, Inuyasha la agarro para que no avance más era muy peligroso pero sorpresivamente y a una velocidad increíble Sesshomaru se encontraba al costado mío, me cargo y me saco de ahí antes de que el ataque nos golpeara a ambos.

-Sesshomaru- susurro tenía los ojos llorosos, él la había salvado. Sus ojos se juntaron y parecía una eternidad que se rompiera esa conexión. Pero obviamente no iba a durar para siempre, cuando el peligro paso Inuyasha y Rin se acercaron a ellos.

-Tonta… ¿estás bien?-dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz Inuyasha obligando a Sesshomaru a dejar de cargar a Kagome.

-Si- asintió la joven youkai, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y le mando una sonrisa diciéndole gracias.

Después del tan arduo entrenamiento el grupo se quedó frente de aquel lago en silencio. Inuyasha estaba echado en una rama, Kagome y Sesshomaru recostados en diferentes arboles con los ojos cerrados y Rin con Jaken fueron a una aldea cercana a buscar algo de comida. Así pasaron las horas y llego la noche, cuando la joven se volvió a transformar en youkai alguien irrumpió el silencio.

-Vengan- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru parándose y avanzando.

-¿A dónde?- preguntamos todos los presentes viéndolo caminar hacia el norte.

-A ver a Totosai- menciono sin importar la opinión de ellos, él sabe de antemano que lo seguirían, pero los problemas no tardan en aparecer. Atrás de ellos callo un rayo y salió la silueta de un hombre pero lo que causo más impacto entre todos es que este ente tenía el aroma de Naraku.

-Así que tú eres Kagome-Menciono viéndola con desprecio y con un aire de superioridad- hmp… no creo que sea tan importante como Naraku me dijo pero igual tengo que hacerlo-suspiro mientras sacaba su espada.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Inuyasha sacando a colmillo de acero- ¿porque tienes ese desagradable olor a Naraku?

-Me presento yo soy Akurojin-no-hi y tengo su olor porque yo soy la más importante extensión de él– al final de esas palabras soltó una risa macabra-Pero eso no tiene importancia ya que por ahora he venido por ti- dijo mientras señalaba a Kagome y se le acercaba poco a poco.

Continuara.


	7. Byakko, el gran tigre blanco

-Me presento yo soy Akurojin-no-hi y tengo su olor porque yo soy la más importante extensión de él– al final de esas palabras soltó una risa macabra-Pero eso no tiene importancia ya que por ahora he venido por ti- dijo mientras señalaba a Kagome y se le acercaba poco a poco.

-¡¿Qué quieres de ella?!- Inuyasha se puso delante de ella y saco a colmillo de acero

-Ahhh- suspiro Akurokin mientras ponía su mano en la frente- él tenía razón contigo cerca no se podrá hacer nada- con una velocidad increíble termino atrás de Kagome y creo un campo de energía. Por afuera Inuyasha golpeaba el campo sin éxito alguno, pero por adentro.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-preguntó la joven mientras desvainaba a su potente espada.

-Solo lo que Naraku me ordeno- sonrió mientras lanzaba un ataque débil y esquivable. La trampa se había activado.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Simplemente eres una asquerosa extensión de él! ¡Byakko no kōgeki!-¿ _No pasó nada? ¡Su espada acaso hizo que se desvaneciera mi ataque!- pensó Kagome y de la nada otro ataque salió de su boca- ¡Tora no Todoroki! (Tora no todoroki: rugido de tigre)- Su ataque salieron como garras gigantes blancas a una velocidad impresionante._ Pero que pasaba ¿No le hacía nada?

Akurokin sonrió y desapareció el campo desapareció- Gracias por tus ataques querida- y en ese momento Kagome comenzó a gritar.

 _Sentí que mis uñas crecían más, mis colmillos se agrandaban, mi sangre hervía sentía que me transformaba igual que Inuyasha cuando se descontrolaba pero no sentí perder la razón, me dio coraje saber que una sucia extensión de Naraku nos estaba haciendo perder el tiempo y encima se había atrevido a tomar mis ataques._

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- menciono mientras se reía, lo observo y se lanzó encima de él rompiendo la espada que poseía con la de ella, unas luces volvieron a su espada de la chica pero esto no había terminado empezaron a tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ella daño demasiado a Akurokin pero él no hacía nada para defenderse hasta que puso rasgar con sus garras un poco la mejilla de Kagome sacan sangre, una vez obtenida está lo único que hizo fue retirarse.

-Ka…. ¿Kagome?-mencionó Inuyasha un poco preocupado y asustado- ¿Me reconoces?

-Ja, ¡pues claro! – dijo mientras volvía a la normalidad poco a poco, dirigió la mirada a Sesshomaru

-Vamos- dijo Sesshomaru sin perder tiempo, creo que lo que paso no era tan importante para el

No demoraron tanto en llegar hasta Totosai, solo se habían detenido para dejar a Rin y Jaken se en una cueva ya que no era seguro el camino por donde iban. Al llegar hasta donde este herrero vivía decidieron llamarlo.

-¡Heeeeeeeeey Totosai! ¿Dónde estás?- grito Inuyasha mientras esperaban afuera de su cueva.

-Uhmmm ¿Ahora que paso?- pregunto sorprendido al haber escuchado a Inuyasha pero al salir se sorprendió más a encontrar a los otros dos youkais- ¿Que hacen todos aquí? Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ¡Que increíble! han viajado juntos y aun no se matan.

¡POW! Inuyasha ya le había tirado un puñete a Totosai por el comentario que había dado. El momento fue interrumpido por Sesshomaru quien agarro la espada de la joven sin permiso y camino hacia donde estaba el herrero.

-Totosai, danos toda la información que sepas de esta espada-dijo en forma muy tranquila mientras ponía la espada frente a Totosai.

- _Mmmm- hizo el sonido mientras veía detenidamente a la espada- Pero este es colmillo blanco acaso ¿Ya es tiempo que todos sepas la verdad?- miró al cielo mientras suspiraba y pensaba- ¡Ahhh! tanto como Inu No Taisho como Byakko dejaron que yo sufra con las cosas que dejaron pendientes, mejor les hubiera dejado una nota como lo hice con Sesshomaru-_ pensó mientras soltaba un gran suspiro y observaba a Kagome.

-¡Responde!- dijo Inuyasha mientras alistaba su puño para golpearlo.

-Bien tranquilos- suspiro- este es colmillo blanco más conocido como colmillo de tigre blanco, es del gran demonio Byakko, un gran amigo de su padre, colmillo blanco hace mucho tiempo se rompió y su padre- señalando a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- dio una pequeña parte de su colmillo para repararla, tiene un gran número de ataques rápidos y muy dañinos.

-Y ¿Porque lo tiene ella?-dijo Sesshomaru mientras me veía de reojo a la joven con mucha intriga.

-Ahh pues eso…poco a poco lo averiguaran. Los 2 más grandes demonios siempre tienen motivos para hacer lo que hacen aunque a veces las decisiones no sean tan inteligentes como digamos- decía resignado mientras se subía a su toro de 3 ojos- Adiós- el toro se fue a máxima velocidad y desde lejos fue lo último que se logró escuchar.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en los fines del este mundo con el otro...**

-¿Conseguiste su sangre?- preguntó Naraku al ver que Akurojin abrió la puerta de su castillo.

-Sí- le contesto mientras acercaba su mano hacia Naraku- ¿Por qué es tan importante esa mujer?- preguntó al no saber los planes que tenía para ella. Naraku solo sonrió maliciosamente mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de su sonrisa. Todo estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Mientras Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kagome.**

-¡Totosai! ¡Vuelve a aquí maldito!- gritaba Inuyasha mientras alzaba las manos reclamándole al herrero por irse.

-No sirvió de nada, ya vámonos- se dio la vuelta pero en eso los aires que pasaban comenzaron a cambiar estaban formando un circulo alrededor de ellos. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus espaldas mientras cada uno estaba en posición de ataque con su espada, era un momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaba el aire unos pocos rayos de sol empezaban a salir pero.

-Ahhh…- un grito ahogado salió de aquella joven que a pesar que había salido el sol seguía en su estado youkai, los dos hermanos voltearon a verla en el piso.

-¡Kagome!-grito Inuyasha acercándose para estar a su costado pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo poniendo su mano para que no se acercara. Puede que Inuyasha no lo sintiera pero su hermano sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien con aquella joven.

-¡¿Qué haces Sesshomaru?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Kagome!-gritaba intentando acercarse pero Sesshomaru se puso en el frente de él y esto fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que algo extremamente peligroso sucedería.

De repente no se escuchó más ruido, aquellos chicos estaba al frente de aquella chica que hace unos segundos gritaba de dolor ¿Que había pasado? Ella ya no estaba arrodillada, empezó a pararse sin dar indicios de nada. Inuyasha ya no pudo aguantar el no saber que pasaba y se acercó a ella. Al voltearla su cerquillo tapaba sus hermosos ojos y no daba indicios de que alguna palabra fuera a pasar por su boca.

-¡Kagome! Reacciona-gritaba Inuyasha el nombre de la chica mientras la sacudía cada vez más fuerte para general alguna respuesta.

El joven hanyou que estaba con la chica abrió muy grande los ojos al sentir un dolor por su pecho- ¿Ka…go…me?- fue lo único que logro pronunciar. Lo que había pasado es que aquella chica había sacado su espada y le había atravesado su pecho, él fue cayendo pero la mano de la chica lo agarro de la ropa y lo obligo a pararse en eso ella fue alzando la cara y al ser observada por sus acompañantes notaron que tenía la parte blanca de los ojos color rojo y sus ojos azules eran color negros. Alzo su espada y la posiciono con el filo hacia abajo con intención de matar a Inuyasha, al momento de bajar su espada lo hizo con una fuerza veloz intentando partir en dos al que tenía en su mano pero algo la detuvo, la joven alzo su mirada y se encontró que la espada de Sesshomaru fue la que intervino.

-¡Grrrrrrrrrr!-gruño aquella chica y salió corriendo de ahí muy veloz.

-Sí que eres un idiota, te dije que no te acercaras… quédate aquí-dijo Sesshomaru mientras alzaba vuelo para seguir a la youkai.

-No…Kagome…- se paró muy lentamente y empezó a correr, botaba mucha sangre pero sabía que tenía que a Sesshomaru, él si podía darle muerte a la joven.

* * *

Mientras ella escapaba del lugar donde había atravesado a Inuyasha observo que había aldea a poca distancia de ella y rumbo a ella caminando muy lentamente. Al ir llegando un montón de aldeanos se detuvieron a observarla y el miedo rondo por todos lados al ver que en su espada aun goteaba sangre. El pánico comenzó.

-¡Corran! ¡Una youkai!- gritaban muy desesperados dando aviso para desalojar la aldea.

-¡Los niños!- gritaban algunas mujeres tomando a los niños que se encontraban cerca y llevándolos lo más lejos que podían. Mientras que algunos hombres fueron por armas para que se pudieran salvar los otros.

-¡Hagan frente al demonio!- dijeron unos aldeanos que habían agarrado espadas, arcos y hachas, todos fueron a atacarla, ella al verlos sonrió, una risa demoniaca, un risa que hacía que toda la esperanza se fuera.


	8. El lado oscuro de las estrellas

-Huele a Sangre humana… Rin está cerca de ese lugar- susurró Sesshomaru mientras aumentaba su velocidad, a poco tiempo Inuyasha estaba a su costado, él - Te dije que te quedaras allá- menciono en forma molesta mientras lo observaba de reojo.

-¡No me quedare allá! Se perfectamente que tú eres capaz de matarla-dijo Inuyasha con dolor, su herida era sumamente grande y parecía que se abría cada vez más esto lo desesperaba a Sesshomaru y no sabía porque.

-¡Jamás la matarías!- alzo la voz Sesshomaru mientras volteaba su mirada hacia adelante, se sorprendió por las palabras salidas de su boca e Inuyasha también se había sorprendido y se detuvo a procesar las palabras dichas por su hermano.

* * *

 **Mientras en aquel pueblo.**

-¡Señor Jaken!- gritaba mientras sonreía una niña entrando a aquel pueblo- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasó acá?-dijo horrorizada al ver cadáveres de los hombres y animales que había por allí, se acercó más y diviso a Kagome que agarraba por sus ropas a un hombre que suplicaba por su vida.

-No ¡Por favor! ¡No me haga nada! ¡Nooo!- fue el último grito que dio el hombre, Kagome le había clavado su espada y después lo descuartizo con sus garras, volteo su cara y diviso a Rin sonrió malvadamente mientras se acercaba.

-¡No! ¡Aléjese!- gritaba aquella pequeña mientras corría lo más rápido que podía-¡SEÑOR JAKEN! ¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!- lloraba y mientras corría se tropezó, volteo su cuerpo hacia al frente y vio a la youkai atrás de ella, agarro a la niña en su mano para que no escapara, se acercó a ella y cuando iba a incrustar su otra mano alguien la detuvo por atrás.

-¡Grrrrr!-gruño a ver a Sesshomaru deteniéndola con su mano.

-¡Rin vete!-ordeno el youkai mayor mientras sacaba a Bakusaiga, la pequeña huyo mientras que Jaken se quedaba cerca de su amo pero justo cuando ellos se iban apareció Inuyasha mal herido.

-No, ¡Sesshomaru!- grito pensando que su hermano la atacara pero lo que hizo fue que Kagome se diera cuenta de su llegada, el olor sangre llego a ella y fue directamente a él con su espada

 **¡Crag!**

Sesshomaru había detenido el ataque con su hombro izquierdo, la sangre del hombro comenzó a brotar y a mezclarse con el aire que llego a la joven en ese instante sus ojos empezaron poco a poco a cambiar dejando de ser rojos y volviendo a la normalidad, se arrodillo al sentirse débil al mismo instante Sesshomaru se acercó a ella dejando su espada clavada en el pasto. Al estar cerca de ella se agacho hasta estar a su altura y con su mano agarro el mentón de Kagome y lo alzo para ver sus ojos.

-Sesshomaru…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar aquella chica, pero en el aire no solo estaba el olor de él si no el olor de todos los del pueblo que había atacado volviendo a ella las ansias demoniacas sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojo, pero Sesshomaru no se alejó de ella al ver eso se quedó quieto junto a ella.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él dejándolo en el suelo y poniendo sus manos sobre su cuello, Sesshomaru no tuvo ni una mueca pero Inuyasha con las fuerzas que pudo se paró y se acercó a ella.

-Déjalo- dijo Inuyasha poniendo su espada justo en el cuello de ella pero no fue el único que se acercó a ella.

-¡Jaken ahora!-grito Sesshomaru y no paso mucho tiempo cuando ella cayó al suelo inconsciente ¿Qué paso? Sesshomaru le había dado la orden a Jaken de buscar una planta llamada koufuku no shokubutsu **"plata de la suerte"** que era utilizado para neutralizar por un poco tiempo el poder de los demonios cuando estos no podían controlarlos.

* * *

 **Mientras exactamente eso pasaba alguien los observaba.**

 _Puede que esto confunda pero lo siguiente es desde la perspectiva de Kikyo._

 **KIKYO**

 **Kikyo seguía el aroma de Naraku pero mientras más caminaba l** o iba perdiendo su esencia maligna pero en ese instante algo se acercaba a ella, sintió la presencia de dos youkais y un hanyou que no estaban tan lejos de su posición - Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kagome- susurro y se detuvo para sentir mejor las presencias de ellos y lo que sintió no era nada bueno- **_Byakko tu peor pesadilla se está cumpliendo justo ante mis ojos, el escudo protector de colmillo blanco se rompió_** \- pensó para sí misma - **_debo de ir con Totosai ahora mismo. Byakko todo lo hago por la promesa que te hice_** \- La joven sacerdotisa no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino y en comunicarle lo que debía y siguió su camino intentando seguir el olor de Naraku pero nada, caminando llego a una aldea que hace mucho ya la había visitado pero esta vez era diferente habían mujeres enterrando a los hombres y los niños rezando. Al entrar más a aquel pueblo una mujer mayor se le acerco.

-Disculpe sacerdotisa ¿Usted ha venido a exterminar a la youkai?- pregunto preocupada y asustada, mientras 2 niños se quedaba atrás de ella.

-¿Una youkai ataco esta aldea?- pregunto sumamente sorprendida- **_esta aldea siempre ha sido tan pacifica, nunca tuvo problema pero ¿Porque ahora? ¿Habrá sigo Kagome?_** \- pensó para sí misma viendo hacia todos lados.

-Así es estaba descontrolada con ella venían otro youkai y un hanyou que están muy herido parece que no viviría por mucho- fue lo último que dijo la señora y se alejo de la sacerdotisa, ella se sorprendió, acaso ¿Inuyasha realmente había muerto? No termino sus pensamientos cuando el ambiente se volvió oscuro y su vista se dirigió hacia el bosque.

* * *

 **Mientras los demás.**

Kagome se despertó poco a poco, intento moverse pero no podía estaba amarrada a un árbol con unas sogas brillantes color amarillo, al observar a su alrededor pudo notar a un joven de prendas rojas, abrió muy grande los ojos al ver su gran herida en el pecho. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, él estaba pálido, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Que había pasado? No me acordaba absolutamente nada.

-I…nuya…sha?-susurró, estaba sorprendía no entendía nada- **_¿Hubo un encuentro? ¿Por qué esta así?_** \- pensaba mientras lo veía fijamente.

-No te sorprendas mucho, tu eres la que hizo esto – la joven volteo a ver a quién había dicho aquellas palabras y no era nada menos que Akurojin –Aun se puede oler la sangre de ese hanyou en tu espada ¡Ah! Y sin mencionar como quedo su hermano Sesshomaru- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi agarrando el mentón de la joven- eres la mejor arma que se pudo pedir- sonrió maléficamente mientras la soltaba

-¡Es mentira! ¡Yo no les hice nada!- más lagrimas caían de ella, no podía dejar de cuestionarse- **_Pero si yo no lo había hecho ¿Porque el olor de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaba en mi manos? No quiero creerlo_** \- cerro los ojos para que se alejara de sus pensamientos.

-No me crees mira tú misma –seguía sonriendo mientras ponía una esfera cerca de su rostro mostrándole todo lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, los aldeanos, mujeres, niños, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y casi a Rin, al recordar todo algo latió dentro de ella haciéndole temblar. De nuevo perdía el control y empezaba a cambiar sus garras y sus ojos.

-Veo que lo que dijo Naraku es cierto, falta muy poco tiempo- sonrió malvadamente-bueno mejor me voy no tengo ganas de ver como matas a ambos hermanos- tenía la intención de retirarse pero al momento de voltear atrás se topó con…- ¡Sesshomaru! -dijo Akurojin muy sorprendido por no haber notado su presencia antes.

-¿Qué es lo que está planeando Naraku? ¿Para que la necesita a ella?-pregunto sin perder el tiempo y poniendo su mano en bakusaiga.

-Solo te diré que todos ustedes morirán –sonreía mientras desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

-Veo que pierdes el control otra vez- miraba muy fijamente con sus ojos dorados, él parado y ella amarrada, se quedó un rato viendola- Bien si no hay otra opción usare esto- menciono mientras abría su mano frente a la joven adentro había una flor de loto en cristal y lo fue acercando a ella mientras se seguía descontrolando, al estar a unos centímetros de mi rostro se quedó viéndome, la flor que estaba en su mano se me incrusto en el pecho, en ese mismo instante ella fue volviendo a la normalidad mientras que aparecía una estrella de 6 puntos totalmente negra en su frente.

 **Continuara.**


	9. Recuerdos de la vida

-Veo que pierdes el control otra vez- miraba muy fijamente con sus ojos dorados, él parado y ella amarrada, se quedó un rato viéndola- Bien si no hay otra opción usare esto- menciono mientras abría su mano frente a la joven adentro había una flor de loto en cristal y lo fue acercando a ella mientras se seguía descontrolando, al estar a unos centímetros de su rostro se quedó viéndola, la flor que estaba en su mano se la incrusto en el pecho, en ese mismo instante ella fue volviendo a la normalidad mientras que aparecía una estrella totalmente negra en su frente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-preguntó muy asustada al no saber qué era lo que había pasado con ellos y sobre todo al no saber que era esa flor de cristal.

-El escudo de tu espada fue roto, lo que hice fue un antiguo método que tranquilizara tu poder demoniaco, ahora todo depende de ti- mencionó mientras aparecían Rin y Jaken, Rin fue a curar a Inuyasha mientras que Jaken se fue con Sesshomaru para ver si encontraban más respuestas a todo este misterio.

-Ka…go…me- fue la voz de aquel chico que la hizo voltear a donde se encontraba él, se quedó viendo sus ojos dorados, estaba feliz que siguiera vivo.

-Inuyasha- ella lloró, apenas podía pararse, cada acción que hacia le provocaba mucho dolor, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, puso sus dos manos en sus mejillas y secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Inuyasha-fueron las palabras, las únicas que le salían por la boca en ese momento.

-Esto no es tu culpa-dijo con un gran esfuerzo-¿Kagome?-pregunto al ver que sus ojos se cerraban muy lentamente- ¡¿Kagome?!-seguía diciendo cada vez con más y más desesperación mientras la sacudía-¡Rin! ¡¿Que le hizo Sesshomaru?!-le grito a la pequeña que se encontraba atrás suyo.

-El señor Sesshomaru dijo que le ayudaría a recordar algunas cosas- mencionó mientras se quedaba dormida la joven y hacia pasar al joven hanyou dentro de la cueva pero algo lo detuvo y en vez entrar se dirigió al bosque al oler el aroma de su primer amor.

* * *

 **RECUERDOS DE KAGOME**

 _ **Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente, me encontraba tirada en un campo de batalla, me faltaba mucho el aire, intente pararme, pero no podía. Vi mi cuerpo tenía un traje de batalla oscuro con el símbolo de la estrella negra, el traje estaba compuesto con mucha armadura y estaba totalmente lleno de heridas que cada vez se hacían más y más grandes ¡No entendía nada! me empecé a arrastrar y al ir más adelante observe como unos youkai peleaban; otros ya estaban muertos en el campo. A lo lejos vi algo totalmente sorprendente un youkai en forma de perro tenía el símbolo de la media luna (Inu No Taisho) y otro que estaba con forma de tigre y tenía el símbolo de estrella de 6 puntas (Byakko). Estos estaban peleando con…**_ _-_ sus ojo se cerraron de golpe y cuando pudo volver a despertar estaba en otro lugar.

 ** _D _esperté y al abrir los ojos me encontraba en un bosque con mucha neblina, todo se veía muy tétrico pero mis ojos lograron identificaron a una figura mientras se iba acercando a mí. Era un hombre alto, cabellos negros, piel blanca y tenía la figura de la estrella negra en su frente. Él tenía parecido el traje de Inu No Taisho solo en este era de colores oscuros: negros, plomos y con una mejor armadura, al verlo me sorprendí, la única la palabra que se me venía al verlo era…__**

-¿Papa?- _**dije esas palabras fueron las únicas que me salieron, el youkai solamente me sonrió y por instinto hizo que yo también sonriera mientras iban apareciendo unas pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos, se arrodillo dónde estaba y puso su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente y limpiando las lágrimas.**_

-Kagome- _ **con su mano fue recorriendo totalmente mi cara**_ _–_ Hija, esto solo es el comienzo ¡Ten cuidado! Esto aún no ha terminado. Perdóname haberte echo todo esto _…-_ _dijo cambiando completamente su rostro a uno más triste y preocupado_ _-_ Tu poder es más grande de lo que crees y tienes que intentar controlarlo o alguien podrá salir lastimado. En las manos de él y tuyas está el destino de todo _–_ _saco sus manos de sus mejillas, voltio y se alejó._

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!- _**grite intentando seguirlo pero era inútil, era como si estuviese corriendo en el mismo lado, sin avanzar, poco a poco aquella silueta fue desapareciendo, esa fue la última imagen que vi antes de despertar.**_

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?-dijo acercándose a ella hasta estar a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Vi… vi a mi padre –se sintió nerviosa por el gran acercamiento de Sesshomaru pero al nombrar a su padre vio que la cara del youkai cambio. No se había sorprendido, acaso ¿Él sabía algo que ella no?

-Y… ¿Viste al mío, verdad?- pregunto él sin sorpresa. Ella se sorprendió ya que él tenía una idea de lo que pudo haber visto.

-Si… en una batalla- en ese momento Sesshomaru corto la cadena la ataba ya no era necesario, al menos no por ahora.

* * *

 **KIKYO**

Al divisar el ambiente oscuro que se originó en el bosque no dudo en ir, no sintió presencia alguna lo cual era raro. Al adentrarse más se toparía con alguien que nunca hubiera pensado encontrar.

-Kikyo, que bueno verte- dijo con su típica voz confiada y sonriendo, esta vez sí era él en carne y hueso.

-¡Naraku!- apuntó su flecha y no dudo en disparar pero no le hizo absolutamente nada- **Mi flecha se fundió en su cuerpo ¿Qué está pasando?** \- pensaba ella pero no pudo percibir el siguiente movimiento de Naraku. Él simplemente con sus tentáculos atravesó su hombro derecho.

-Que lastima, pensé que esto sería más interesante pero me equivoque ¡Adiós Kikyo!-dijo mientras se marchaba, ella se arrodillo y se recostó en un árbol mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero algo hizo que los abriera, una voz conocida para ella.

-Kikyo…-susurro mientras se acercaba a aquel árbol.

-¿Inuyasha? pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó la joven sacerdotisa mientras volvía a pararse.

-Tu olor me guió hacia acá ¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo acercándose a ella hasta estar a unos centímetros.

-No es nada grave y esto lo hizo Naraku, estaba vez parece que ya no puedo hacerle daño- menciono mientras se retiraba entre los arboles pero la mano de Inuyasha la detuvo y la jalo hacia él.

 ** _- _Ahora ella es tibia, ha vuelto a hacer la misma que hace mucho tiempo-__** pensó Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kikyo, la miro unos segundos más y se acercaron en un beso lleno de pasión.

 **Me separe de él, aunque no quería hacerlo, como extrañaba estar cerca.**

-Adiós Inuyasha…-dijo y me fue creando un campo de energía para que no siguiera su olor, él se quedó allí parado viéndome hacia la nada.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CUEVA**

-Si… en una batalla- en ese momento Sesshomaru corto la cadena la ataba ya no era necesario, al menos no por ahora.

-Entiendo-dijo aun sin quitar su mirada de ella lo que hizo que un sonrojo apareciera de parte de ella pero en ese mismo instante salió Rin de la cueva.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Y el joven Inuyasha?-pregunto preocupada-Aun no sanan sus heridas no debería moverse-dijo volteando una y otra vez a todos los lados buscándolo.

-Se fue cuando se sintió la presencia de una sacerdotisa - dijo Sesshomaru sin interesarle mucho, la lluvia comenzó a caer y a cuestión de segundos estábamos completamente mojados. Sesshomaru entro a la cueva y a unos pocos minutos salió.

-Ponte esto- dijo Sesshomaru mientras le entregaba muy cuidadosamente en unas bolsas antiguas un kimono. Ella entro a la cueva y abrió las bolsas, el kimono tenía un tono morado en los hombros e iba bajando su tono a blanco a Rin también le dio uno y la llevo junto a Jaken a una aldea para que este segura. Sesshomaru y la joven estaban solos, ambos sentados de la misma manera pero ella se quedó viendo a colmillo blanco preguntándose ¿Por qué?

 **Continuara.**


	10. Recuerdos del primer amor 1

-Ponte esto- dijo Sesshomaru mientras le entregaba muy cuidadosamente en unas bolsas antiguas un kimono. Ella entro a la cueva y abrió las bolsas, el kimono tenía un tono morado en los hombros e iba bajando su tono a blanco a Rin también le dio uno y la llevo junto a Jaken a una aldea para que este segura. Sesshomaru y la joven estaban solos, ambos sentados de la misma manera pero ella se quedó viendo a colmillo blanco preguntándose ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sesshomaru, él aun veía como caía la lluvia.

-Aún me pregunto él porque de esta espada, de estos poderes de tantos recuerdos que tenía escondidos y quién sabe si habrá más- sonrió ella irónicamente mientras también volteaba a ver la lluvia.

-Vamos- dijo parándose y saliendo de la cueva haciendo que la lluvia caiga sobre él.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó mientras se paraba sin sacar la mirada de la lluvia y de Sesshomaru que cada vez se mojaba más.

-A practicar aprovechemos la lluvia -se puso en el centro del gran campo que estaba al frente, ella lo siguió entrando en la lluvia mientras él desvainaba a colmillo sagrado y ella colmillo blanco.

 _Y e _mpezaron a luchar mientras la tormenta se ponía más fuerte, cuando cruzaron espadas por primera vez cayó un rayo atrás de ellos iluminándolos mientras seguía la lluvia. Era como un baile lo que hacían, un baile lento y muy peligroso; en el segundo estoque estaban cara a cara suspirando mientras caía otro rayo y sus ropas mojadas se apegaban a sus cuerpos, la tercera estocada la espada colmillo blanco estaba en la espalda de su dueña protegiéndose del ataque que había hecho por atrás Sesshomaru, en la cuarta estocada él estaba esquivando a colmillo blanco por arriba de su frente, se le podía ver sus grandes ojos dorados, cayeron rayos atrás de ellos alumbrando sus cuerpos, la lluvia caía más fuerte y en la última estocada él la había derrotado. Ella estaba atrapada contra un árbol y su brazo de él a su costado mientras su espada estaba en su cuello, se quedaron observándose y veían como caía la lluvia en sus caras, en sus cabellos…__

-Veo que has mejorado tus movimientos - decía un poco agitado dado que no había sido fácil su encuentro, ella se sonrojó él estaba tan cerca.

-Lo sé – sonrió mientras ella intentaba salir por el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba su brazo pero rápidamente él posiciono su otro brazo para impedirle en paso haciéndola poner en su antigua posición para seguir viendo sus ojos no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la distancia entre ellos se fue acortado por él. No, solo por él, cuando Sesshomaru empezó a acortar el espacio ella también lo hizo hasta estar a unos centímetros de la boca de él.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Suéltala!-grito Inuyasha haciendo que ella se asuste y Sesshomaru poco a poco se alejaba, él quería quedarse allí cerca de ella. Inuyasha al ver que no le hacía caso saco a colmillo de acero- ¡Viento cortante!-grito, Sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos rápidamente e hizo que salgan de allí cosa que molesto más a Inuyasha-¡Maldito! ¡Deja a Kagome! ¡Bakuryuha!- esta vez disparándole directamente a Sesshomaru pero el hábilmente lo esquivo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Ya basta!- gritó Kagome mientras intentaba acercarse a él pero era inútil a cada rato mandaba ataques y hacia diferentes direcciones -¡INUYASHAA! –gritó.

-Bakusaiga- menciono Sesshomaru no le ponía mucho empeño al defenderse pero en eso los cielos se oscurecieron, Inuyasha paro de mandar ataques y Sesshomaru también, en eso a lo lejos apareció Naraku.

-Qué bueno volver a verte Kagome…-dijo mientras se acercaba de manera lenta y a su costado estaba Akurojin, Kagome sintió rabia y no me pudo aguantar, se acercó a él a una velocidad increíble y ahora se encontraba al frente de él.

-¡KAGOME!-grito Inuyasha desde lejos y no fue él único Sesshomaru llego pronunciar su nombre.

-Kagome-dijo Naraku, con una sonrisa macabra y con seguridad de sí mismo

-Naraku…-dijo mientras desvainaba a colmillo, ella casi había gastado todas mis energías entrenando con Sesshomaru, no podría hacer mucho, en eso siente la mano de Akurojin en el cuello mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos sin fuerzas.

-El veneno perfecto para ella-dijo su sirviente mientras la cargaba y al final riéndose macabramente junto con Akurojin.

-Bien vámonos-menciono Naraku creando una barrera protectora y yéndose, lo único que llego Kagome a escuchar de ellos dos fue su nombre.

* * *

Sin dudarlo más Sesshomaru siguió en mismo camino en donde se había ido Naraku y a pesar que este le hablaba el solo estaba en sus pensamientos. Él recordaba.

 _Cuando Sesshomaru mando a Jaken por la flor de loto no fue solo para Kagome sino también para él. Una de las ventajas de esa flor es que te hacia recordar todo lo que tu mente no podía y el en su interior sabía que algo estaba oculto en lo más profundo de él._

 ** _POV de Sesshomaru_**

 _Lo primero que vio a despertar fue que estaba afuera de la tumba de su padre en eso pudo visualizar una silueta que al tener su atención empezó a caminar lejos de la tumba, a una gran distancia se visualizaba otra gran tumba- **¿Un tigre?".**_

 **-¿Byakko?-pregunte, la silueta se encontraba tocando la tumba sin responderme, bajo su mano y empezó acercarse a mí y al estar al frente mío subió su manos hasta la marca de luna que tengo y al tocarla una luz salió de su mano.**

 _ **Empecé a recordar mi infancia. Exactamente ¿Él día que me perdí?**_

 _Se encontraba en un bosque a los fines de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru con solo 10 años escapaba de youkais que los perseguían, cuando derrotaba a unos aparecían más y más, para muchos él no merecía vivir porque sería muy poderoso. No avanzo mucho cuando despistadamente tropezó y cayó por una gran colina saliendo muy lastimado por las rocas que estaban en el camino._

 _-Por fin te atrapamos Sesshomaru- dijo un youkai acercándose poco a poco al pequeño mientras este retrocedía en el suelo muy cansado -Lastima que tu padre está lejos para protegerte- pero en eso a lo lejos viene corriendo una youkai pequeña de por lo menos 7 años y en unos instantes había atacado al youkai que estaba a punto de clavar su espada en Sesshomaru._

 _-Oye ¿Estas bien?- dijo la pequeña estirándole la mano para que Sesshomaru pueda pararse pero él no se la da y se para solo._

 _-¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué haces en el reino de mi padre Inu No Taisho?- dijo serio y sin mostrar sentimientos como siempre._

 _-¿El reino del oeste? ¡Ja! te equivocas niño estas en el reino del este y es el de mi padre, Byakko-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero al observarlo mejor empezó a notar algunas heridas muy graves en Sesshomaru- Vamos, tengo que curarte-dijo mientras cogía la manga del kimono de él llevándolo hasta el hogar de ella. Al llegar ahí estaba completamente vacío, no había ningún ruido, llegaron a una habitación muy grande de colores oscuros más bien todo era de colores oscuros._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la pequeña mientras terminaba de curarle las heridas a Sesshomaru, él se quedó en silencio por varios minutos cosa que molesto a la chica._

 _-Ok, no respondas - dijo orgullosa- Ya termine – fue lo último que dijo mientras se paraba al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru, alzo la mirada y se quedo viendo sus ojos dorados por poco tiempo, ella fue yéndose de la habitación y justo cuando iba a irse por otro lado._

 _-Sesshomaru…mi nombre es Sesshomaru y ¿el tuyo?-pregunto un poco apenado desviando la mirada hacia la ventaba que había a su lado y volvió a ver a la chica._

 _-Mi nombre es Kagome- sonrió, le hizo una señal al chico y se fueron._

 _Continuara._


	11. Recuerdos del primer amor 2

_-Mi nombre es Kagome- sonrió, le hizo una señal al chico y se fueron._

 _ **Así pasaron las horas ese día Sesshomaru esa noche después de haber pasado todo el día con Kagome volvió a su casa pero la sorpresa seria para Byakko e Inu No Taisho al ver que Sesshomaru y Kagome habían hecho una amistad muy fuerte, se visitaban todos los días. Pasaron varios años desde que se conocieron, ambos ya eran jóvenes, el reino del este era como el hogar de Sesshomaru y el reino del oeste como el de Kagome, ambos eran inseparables hasta que un día.**_

 _-¡Impresionante!- dijo Kagome al ver el hermoso campo de flores que Sesshomaru había encontrado- Es hermoso- dijo mientras le sonreía a Sesshomaru._

 _-¿Te gusta?- pregunto él viendo hacia el cielo despejado y claro que había._

 _-Si me encanta- al mismo tiempo que lo decía corra al gran campo haciendo que algunos pétalos de las flores salgan y se eleven por el aire, Sesshomaru la siguió no podía desprender su mirada de Kagome, al pasar las horas ahí hubo un rato donde ambos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo el cielo._

 _-Oye Kagome- susurro el chico al ver que su amiga comenzaba a caer en profundo sueño._

 _-Ummh ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella un poco adormilada mientras se recostaba en la estola que se encontraba en el pecho de Sesshomaru._

 _-Ahhh… - él estaba nervioso y muy feliz a la vez con un movimiento involuntario empezó a acariciar la larga cabellera de Kagome, ella al sentir su mano se levantó y al pararse se encontraba muy cerca de Sesshomaru se empezaron a acercar-_ _ **el primer amor**_ _-pensaron los dos en sus mentes al unirse en ese pequeño y primer beso pero justo callo un rayo cerca del árbol donde se encontraban asustando a los dos, era una manada de youkais con la marca de un rayo negro en la frente no tan atrás se visualizaban a Inu No Taisho y Byakko que empezaron a luchar con aquellos youkais pero cada vez salían más y más._

 _-¡Byakko llévate a Kagome! Sesshomaru ven ayúdame-dijo mientras derrotaba a un youkai y se venía otro._

 _-¡Kagome vámonos!- gritó mientras la cargaba bruscamente a su espalda y se la llevaba, Byakko estaba muy herido._

 _-¡Sesshomaru!-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca al ser llevada por su padre._

 _-¡Kagome!- grito él y la quiso seguir pero fue detenido por su padre- ¡Déjame!-grito saliendo del agarre de si padre y siguiendo a Byakko y a Kagome._

 _-¡Suéltame! ¡Papá!-gritaba la chica de cabellos negros, él poco a poco se detuvo en frente de un pozo- Ahora tú la tienes que cuidar- dijo dándole a la mamá de Kagome un beso_

 _-¿Y que pasara contigo?- en su voz se notaba la preocupación, ella presentía que podía pasar._

 _-¡Váyanse!-gritó Byakko recibiendo una fecha de parte de un youkai que lo había perseguido y atrás estaba Sesshomaru derrotando a algunos._

 _Dicho eso por Byakko la mamá de Kagome se trasladó a través del pozo pero Kagome no, ella se había soltado de los brazos de su mamá para ir hasta Sesshomaru pero fue agarrada a tiempo por su padre._

 _-¡No Kagome!- fue lo último que dijo Byakko al ser atravesado por un espada y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hizo que ella pierda el conocimiento, puso un conjuro convirtiéndola en bebe otra vez y la envió por el pozo, también hizo que Sesshomaru olvide todo de ese día, todo lo que vivió con Kagome todo y murió._

 ** _Fin del POV de Sesshomaru_**

* * *

 _-¡¿Por qué?! Porque ahora recién se abrieron estos recuerdos, su aroma se me hacía familiar desde el día que la vi ¡Porque nunca me di cuenta de nada! ¡Maldición!-_ gritaba para sus adentro Sesshomaru mientras seguía el olor a Naraku.

 **Mientras en la gran cueva donde estaba Naraku**

-Dime Naraku, ¿Que harás con esa youkai, acaso no es ella la única que puede destruirte?- pregunto Akurojin viendo hacia afuera de la cueva.

-Lo es, pero a la misma vez también es la manera perfecta de vengarme de Sesshomaru y Byakko, la última vez que pelee con ellos me convirtieron en Onigumo, Byakko, esta vez será tu preciada hija la que page las consecuencias- sádicamente le contesto a Akurojin mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

 **Flash Back**

Sesshomaru había perdido el conocimiento por con los que estaba peleando, Byakko justo había transformado a Kagome en un bebe de nuevo pero aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, en eso desde lejos apareció… Naraku con la marca del rayo negro.

-Veo que por fin, después de 300 años las tierras del este serán mías y seré el más poderoso-dijo mientras ponía un pie encima de Byakko que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo con muy poco movimiento.

-Nunca… aun… te falta Kago…me-dijo con las pocas energías que le quedaban, Naraku se frustro y lo agarro alzándolo hasta ponerlo a su altura sin tener compasión de él.

-Escúchame bien Byakko, nadie ni siquiera tú ni tu miserable hija, llegara a detenerme nunca-dijo mientras soltaba una risa macabra pero fue cortada al sentir las manos de Byakko en su estómago formando una estrella de 5 puntos.

-Con este sello, no llegaras a nada despreciable humano-esas fueron las últimas palabras de Byakko mientras desaparecía y Naraku se desvanecía y se aferró a lo primero que pudo encontrar, una mujer humana embarazada.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Ya veo, con que eso paso- un pequeño silencio apareció entre los dos cuando Akurojin empezó a sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru- genial ya se encuentran muy cerca- mientras caminaba para adentro de la cueva.

-Bien, ahora la verdadera pelea empezara-menciono mientras desaparecían entre la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha**

-Hey Sesshomaru, ¿Seguro que están aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha de nuevo, todo el camino seguía diciendo la misma pregunta.

Solo asintió, tenía una mayor preocupación, sentía que algo malo volvería a pasar como la vez última vez que vio a Kagome, entraron a la cueva, todo estaba oscuro, no había señal de nada pero se sentía una gran tensión en el aire, olía a sangre.

Continuara.


	12. Destino Cruel

Solo asintió, tenía una mayor preocupación, sentía que algo malo volvería a pasar como la vez última vez que vio a Kagome, entraron a la cueva, todo estaba oscuro, no había señal de nada pero se sentía una gran tensión en el aire, olía a sangre.

De la nada empezó a salir una luz de la cueva y al mismo tiempo un gran temblor que hizo que ambos hermanos se separaran por una gran roca que era imposible de mover, una vez que ambos se comunicaran para saber lo que harían cada uno se fue por el camino que le había tocado, el plan de Naraku había comenzado.

 **Con Inuyasha**

Inuyasha se había ido por el camino de la derecha como le correspondía, se encontraba atrapado de todos lados salían youkais poderosos algunos más que su hermano, pero en descuidos los mataba, pasaba el tiempo y estaba cansado y herido, todos ellos con el signo del rayo en la frente, pero cuando pensó que iban a atacar no lo hicieron, Naraku había aparecido.

-Naraku-dijo agitado apoyándose de la pared que estaba atrás de él.

-Inuyasha, tengo un regalito para ti- en sus labios se formaba una risa macabra, de repente entre la oscuridad salió Kikyo, tenía los ojos fundidos, no parecía estar en sí, pero Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de eso, solo al ver que ella estaba allí perdió conciencia de todo y también de ese mismo lugar salió Kagome, estaba inconsciente, estaba flotando en forma recta, con su cabeza para atrás pero mientras ella estaba inconsciente recordaba más momentos con Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se sorprendió, pero el único nombre que le llego a salir de su boca fue Kikyo.

-Dime Inuyasha, muchos dicen que el primer amor vive por siempre, es tu turno de confirmarlo, acá esta tu primer amor y Kagome?- lo menciono en tono burlón, Inuyasha solo fundió el ceño- ¿A quién elegirás? Tin marín de dos pingüé ¿A quién dejaras morir aquí?- fue la pregunta que hizo Naraku a Inuyasha y esto hizo que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

 **Mientras Sesshomaru**

Él estaba casi igual que Inuyasha, youkais con marca del rayo negro lo atacaban pero él podía controlar la situación, eso mismo hizo que poco a poco fuera complicando cosas. Cada vez aparecían más youkais rápidamente y cada vez resistían mucho más pero no se iba a dar por vencido, él quería recuperarla, él quería estar con ella para siempre. Logro acabar con todos los youkais que lo habían atacado pero en eso apareció Akurojin.

-Sesshomaru, me sorprendes cada vez más- hubo una leve pausa mientras se acercaba a él- Ahora veremos si puedes derrotarme- se detuvo mientras secaba la espada se Kagome, al ver eso Sesshomaru puso sus ojos como platos. La preocupación aumentaba.

-Kagome…- susurro mientras hacia una pausa para poder concentrarse-¡¿Que le hiciste?!- grito de rabia e hizo que en la mayor parte de la cueva se escuchara su grito, no dudo en atacar y así comenzaría una de sus peores batallas.

 **Con Inuyasha**

 _-¡¿Que le hiciste?!- el grito de Sesshomaru llego hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha con Naraku._

-¡Sesshomaru!-gritó desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para él era una decisión difícil.

-No te escuchara-sonrió maléficamente - Apúrate Inuyasha decide-mientras amenazantemente ponía su gran mano en Kikyo, Inuyasha perdía la paciencia mientras la gran impotencia seguía invadiendo su cuerpo.

 **Con Sesshomaru**

La pelea con Akurojin era intensa y desesperante a pesar de llevar poco minutos en combate ambos ya tenían heridas graves. Del gran silencio que había en su batalla unas palabras de Akurojin la deshicieron.

-Ese idiota de tu hermano seguro ya escogió a la trampa que teníamos preparada para él- sonrió mientras agarraba el filo de la espada con la mano- Que ingenio es tu hermano, no sabe que su primer amor solo es una marioneta más de Naraku-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Sesshomaru confundido ¿Acaso ella nunca había estado viva? No era posible, ella ya no había emanaba el olor a barro y huesos.

-Que Naraku resucito a Kikyo solo para que el mismo Inuyasha mate a Kagome… no espera, ni siquiera la resucito simplemente hizo una marioneta y con sus poderes que han ido creciendo le puso su olor de ella. Todo para que tú y Byakko sufran por lo que le hicieron antes-sonrió macabramente.

- **¡INUYASHA! ¡NO ELIJAS A KIKYO!** \- grito, él sabía que su grito se había escuchado pero la pregunta era ¿Él estúpido de su hermano le hará caso?

 **Mientras Inuyasha**

 _INUYASHA! ¡NO ELIJAS A KIKYO!_ \- Retumbaba en toda la cueva, Inuyasha lo había escuchado pero ya era demasiado tarde, él tenía una decisión, elegiría a Kikyo.

-¡Ya te lo dije Naraku! ¡Elijó a Kikyo!- Inuyasha grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Sesshomaru también escuchara, Naraku sonrió y le entrego a Kikyo, él la recibió y solo al tocarla vio que algo blanco salía de su cuerpo y se entraba de nuevo en Naraku.

-¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta?-dijo mientras se ponía atrás de Kagome usándola de escudo-Ella jamás estuvo con viva e, bueno si lo estaba solo porque yo se lo permitía- sonrió desapareciendo con Kagome-esa fue tu decisión para ella.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Inuyasha mientras caía al suelo arrodillado agarrando el polvo con sus manos, apretándolas con más fuerza, el cuerpo que le habían entregado era frio, Kikyo nunca estuvo viva, por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, no podía imaginarse todo lo que hizo Naraku, perdió la razón de todo y se transformó, ahora solo faltaba que Akurojin canse a Sesshomaru para que este no pueda hacer nada para proteger a Kagome.

 **Mientras Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru cayó al suelo y se apoyó con su brazo, Akurojin estaba parado a unos metros de él, Sesshomaru estaba siendo derrotado. Tal vez Akurojin no era un gran demonio pero el arma lo hacía cada vez más poderoso, la espada le daba más poderes demoniacos, cada vez se hacían más grande sus dientes, crecían sus marcas de la mejilla, ya había perdido el control.

-Jajajajajaja- rio macabramente y su voz parecía al de un psicópata- ¿Que pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso no puedes derrotarme? Jajajajajaja- Sesshomaru al no poder más no tuvo otra alternativa de convertirse en su verdadera forma, Akurojin simplemente sonrió y empezó a atacarlo, toda la cueva se movía con esa pelea, el espacio era chico en algún momento todo eso se derrumbaría.

Continuara.


	13. Lo que se hace por amor

-Jajajajajaja- rio macabramente y su voz parecía al de un psicópata- ¿Que pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso no puedes derrotarme? Jajajajajaja- Sesshomaru al no poder más no tuvo otra alternativa de convertirse en su verdadera forma, Akurojin simplemente sonrió y empezó a atacarlo, toda la cueva se movía con esa pelea, el espacio era chico en algún momento todo eso se derrumbaría.

 **Naraku y Kagome**

 _-¿Que está pasando? No puedo abrir los ojos ¿Porque estos recuerdos vienen ahora? Empiezo a abrir poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Naraku, con su típica sonrisa macabra._

-Naraku…-dijo intentando sacar su espada pero no estaba, se sorprendió, ella pesaba que al igual que Inuyasha su colmillo no podía ser tocado.

-¿Que pasa Kagome? ¿Acaso no encuentras tu espada?- su sonrisa macabra empezó a agrandarse- Ya debieron haber regresado tus recuerdos así que dime ¿Cómo te sentirías si mataras al ser que más amas?- pregunto él mientras todo el lugar se escuchaba su risa e iba sumergiendo el lugar en una oscuridad total y volvía a perder la conciencia.

* * *

Sesshomaru volvió a su forma común, había sido derrotado por Akurojin bueno había sido derrotado por la espada de Kagome, estaba muy herido pero no podía darse por vencido ya antiguamente por darse por vencido perdió lo que más quería, no podía permitir que vuelva a pasar, la cara satisfacción de Akurojin cambio, Naraku lo había llamado pero antes irse le dijo estas últimas palabras.

-Vaya Sesshomaru, por tu fracaso y el de tu hermano la perdiste de nuevo – desapareció después de decir eso, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos, sentía rabia, tristeza, odio y muchos sentimientos hacia su hermano, en ese momento solo quería destruir a Inuyasha, se paró y siguió su camino, sabía que continuaba se encontraría con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru siguió su camino pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que alguien se estaba acercando a él, lo único que hizo fue agarrar a bakusaiga y seguir hasta que se encuentre con él. Al estar a unos pocos metros se pudo distinguir el olor Inuyasha, ambos comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse, al ir acortando la distancia fueron incrementando la velocidad hasta terminar corriendo y atacándose.

A Inuyasha en ese momento le fascinaba el olor de Sangre de Sesshomaru, eso lo hizo aún mucho más violento, se movían a una velocidad increíble de un lado a otro, no había ningún lado de ese diminuto lugar en donde hayan estado, pero eso ambos pararon, sus heridas eran de suma gravedad, tal vez ambos no sobrevivirían al enfrenarse a alguien más. **EL PLAN DE NARAKU YA ESTABA EN MARCHA**.

La tensión en el aire aumento considerablemente, los hermanos se detuvieron al sentir una presencia sumamente poderosa acercarse a ellos. Era una chica de cabellos negros, sus ojos estaban tapados con su cerquillo, tenía con un kimono pequeño color blanco con algunas partes rojas y con su espada arrastrándola haciendo un ruido insoportable.

-Kagome…- Susurraron los hermanos mientras Inuyasha volvía a su estado normal, quería acercarse a ella pero Sesshomaru no lo dejo podía ser su cuerpo pero ese olor era de él. Naraku estaba en su adentro controlando una gran parte de sus acciones.

-Kagome…- volvió a murmurar Sesshomaru poniéndose al frente mientras Inuyasha solo se disponía a mirar lo que iba a hacer- Naraku maldito- dijo mientras fundía el ceño y se ha acercaba muy cuidadosamente a ella.

-Jajajajajaja- se rio Naraku con la misma voz de Kagome- ¿Que harás ahora Sesshomaru? ¿Matarla? ¿Serias capaz de ello para salvarte? Porque con esas heridas dudo que aguantes mis ataques-menciono "Kagome" poniendo la misma sonrisa macabra que daba Naraku cuando se le enfrentaba, mostrando esa excesiva confianza, no paso casi nada cuando Naraku empezó a atacar a Sesshomaru, todo era muy violento pero a veces cuando iba a dar Naraku el golpe final había alguien que los interrumpía, era Kagome, intentando volver a poseer su cuerpo.

-¡Kagome despierta!-grito Sesshomaru mientras la empujaba con su mano, si no fuera ella ya la hubiera matado pero no quería, no podía, la quería junto a él.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE KAGOME**

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba Kagome una y otra vez, se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, empezaron a aparecer demonios, los demonios de Naraku, ella solo se podía defender con sus garras de tigre que poseía, pero salía herida, no era fácil para ella combatir cuerpo a cuerpo-¡Ayúdenme!_

Al gritar esa palabra hizo que Naraku instantáneamente también la grite, lo único que logro hacer fue poner sus manos en la boca, estaba sorprendido, nadie podía oponerse a aquella posesión de cuerpo que él había realizado.

-¡Kagome!-grito Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ahora el hermano menos se metería a la pelea, solo escuchar su voz les dio a ambos la fuerza que necesitaban para seguir.

 _-¡Kagome!- escuchó ella, con todo lo que pasaba ya pensaba que no podía hacer nada más pero al escuchar esas voces abrió poco a poco los ojos y frente a ella apareció la imagen de su espada pero ella no podía avanzar hacia ella. Naraku seguía poseyendo el cuerpo pero cada vez con menos control._

* * *

 **Adentro de la cabeza de Sesshomaru**

 _ **-Sesshomaru…- Reconocería él perfectamente esa voz; la voz que lo ayudo a descubrir sus antiguos sentimientos, el que lo había ayudado a recordar el verdadero pasado.**_

 _ **-Padre…-se limitó a decir él ¿Que pasaría ahora? Si su padre había aparecido es porque algo peor podía esperarle.**_

 _ **-Sesshomaru tú sabes que hacer para que vuelva en sí- mencionaba mientras ponía su mano ligeramente en su hombro, esta desprendió un brillo y la solución llego a él. Estaba consiente que podía pasarle millones de cosas si lo hacía pero él quería salvarla y estaba dispuesto a dar hasta su vida para que eso pase.**_

-Ya sé que hacer- susurró, tanto Naraku e Inuyasha lo voltearon a ver muy confundidos. Naraku no sabía ningún método para deshacer dicho conjuro e Inuyasha no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando. Sesshomaru tiro su espera, se fue acercando a Kagome en forma muy lenta y fue alistando sus garra para supuestamente atacarla, ella al ver esto lo ataco primero simplemente extendiendo su espada, él lo esquivo fácilmente pero lo que hizo después sorprendió a todos. Simplemente él fue avanzando hasta solo incrustarse la estada en su cuerpo, justo a la altura del pecho, se acercó hasta el pecho de Kagome y lo mancho con su sangre cayéndose delante de ella, salió algo negro de ella y rápidamente Inuyasha lo persiguió dejando a Kagome y a Sesshomaru tirados.


	14. Para toda la vida

-Ya sé que hacer- susurró, tanto Naraku e Inuyasha lo voltearon a ver muy confundidos. Naraku no sabía ningún método para deshacer dicho conjuro e Inuyasha no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando. Sesshomaru tiro su espera, se fue acercando a Kagome en forma muy lenta y fue alistando sus garra para supuestamente atacarla, ella al ver esto lo ataco primero simplemente extendiendo su espada, él lo esquivo fácilmente pero lo que hizo después sorprendió a todos. Simplemente él fue avanzando hasta solo incrustarse la estada en su cuerpo, justo a la altura del pecho, se acercó hasta el pecho de Kagome y lo mancho con su sangre cayéndose delante de ella, salió algo negro de ella y rápidamente Inuyasha lo persiguió dejando a Kagome y a Sesshomaru tirados.

Entonces Kagome recupero por completo el conocimiento y se asustó al ver tirado y mal herido a Sesshomaru. Fue arrastrándose hasta llegar a él y como pudo lo llevo hasta una pared donde ella se sentó y a él lo recostó en sus piernas. Le empezaron a salir las lágrimas mientras examinaba la herida, vio cómo se agrandaba cada vez más su herida, no sabía qué hacer, no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito lo más alto que pudo, estaba desesperada ¿Porque él? De repente algo se empieza a mover.

-Mmmm…- fue un gemido que salió de Sesshomaru, obviamente de dolor, abrió poco a poco los ojos- Kago…me- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar debido a su dolor. Alzo su mano hasta las mejillas de la youkai y le limpio las lágrimas que había -Te amo…-Kagome se sorprendió al ver que dichas palabras salían de Sesshomaru. Ella acaricio su rostro mientras caían sus lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Kagome uniéndose en un gran y esperado beso con él.

 **DESPUÉS** **DE 4 AÑOS**

Muchas cosas cambiaron en los últimos 4 años. Actualmente todos viven en armonía en la aldea tanto Sango, Miroku y Shippo viven una vida tranquila y normal, yo vivo en las tierras del este con mi esposo y 2 pequeños youkais que tenemos. Claro que siempre voy a la aldea a ver cómo están mis amigos y sobre todo ha mejorado mucho como se llevan Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se están intentando soportar ya que Inuyasha siempre nos visita para saber cómo estoy y como están sus sobrinos y Sesshomaru bueno él ha cambiado mucho por nosotros. Estos últimos años en la época Sengoku han sido una maravilla.

-¡Kagome!-Gritaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru con cara de matarse, mientras que los pequeños Yue y Shane corrían haciendo un más el aura negra de los su padre y su tío que estaban a punto de matarse-¡Apúrate Kagome!-gritaron

-Ya voy- se acercó a ellos y los abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha se fue con los pequeños a jugar y ella se quedó con Sesshomaru echados en un árbol mientras los veían de lejos.

-Por cierto Sesshomaru, te tengo una noticia-dije mientras sonreía

-Dime-me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios

-Tendremos otro youkai-dije mientras sonreíamos al mismo y acabando con un romántico beso. Ese beso que debía pasar cuando éramos niños en ese gran campo de flores, en ese campo en el que estamos ahora y que sabemos que durara para toda la vida.

¡FIN!

* * *

Gracias a Faby Sama y a sayuri1707 por apoyarme

Esto es especialmente para ustedes.

 _ **Gracias**_


End file.
